


Only Read the Headline

by floosilver8



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short & Sweet, the pope wants them to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: This was a quick reaction to the very recent news that the Pope is *considering* lifting the celibacy requirement. https://www.wsj.com/articles/pope-opens-debate-on-celibacy-requirement-for-catholic-priests-11570352167





	Only Read the Headline

She was in the kitchen making tea when her door buzzer sounded. It was late, but not too late and she had had no plans for visitors. Her feet pad softly on the floor as she goes to greet her caller. As soon as she opens the door and sees his face (_his beautiful face_) her heart is in her throat and her stomach bottoms out. He’s breathing heavily like he just ran from his church to her flat, basically on the other side of London. _What the fuck?_

“What the fuck,” she says slowly, “are you doing here…Father?” She adds his honorific pointedly.

His eyes grow dark and she flashes back to him standing over her in the confessional. He was even wearing nearly the same outfit, black trousers and shirt with his white collar askew. It had been six months since they parted, but her body reacts like it was yesterday. Her heart pounds and desire pools in her center as she unconsciously holds her breath.

He slowly, wordlessly, crosses her threshold reaching out to gently take her face in his hands. He kisses her hard and her mind is numb. She’s definitely kissing him back, just as desperately, hungry, responding to his touch like no time had passed. _Oh, fuck. What the fuck?_

“What the fuck are you doing?” she manages to whisper when he pauses to suck in a breath. He’s grabbing her waist and holding her close now, fingers digging into her sides.

“The pope,” he forces himself to say between kissing her, “he’s changed his mind.” His hands find her bottom and squeeze, pulling her to him for some delightful friction.

_What? About what?_ She feels like an idiot for not understanding him, but her blood is busy coursing to other parts of her body. “About what?”

“Celibacy,” he says quickly before sticking his tongue back down her fucking throat.

Light suddenly dawns and she pushes him back. “Holy shit, fuck me!” She gapes at him, utterly astounded.

He grins like the cat who caught the canary, “Okay.”

They stumble to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. They fuck like teenagers the first time, desperate to climax and slightly awkward. They don’t say much more than curses and she actually does nearly shout, “Amen!” when she comes while riding him. The other times they fuck that night, and early the next morning, it’s not as hurried. Only sometimes as dirty. And a few times it should definitely be described as ‘making love.’ It doesn’t even make her squirm to think that.

“So, when does it take effect?” she asks over tea and toast. It’s the longest sentence she’s said since he showed up.

“I have no idea,” he laughs, stuffing his face as he reads from the stack of magazines left on her table. “I only read the headline.” His hand is cupping her knee under the table and strokes her skin absent mindedly.

She considers him for a moment and he just smiles as he shrugs. “Okay,” she says with finality. _Okay._


End file.
